Heaven's Hotel
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Takes place after Sector LN in the Newborn Saga. On Christmas 2035, the late Nextgen Parents discuss their regrets during a Christmas Party.


**Back in the day, I wrote "Underworld Prison Party," a Halloween one-shot where former Gameverse villains recollect old stories. This Christmas one-shot follows the same theme, but with our heroes! This takes place after _Sector LN_ in the Newborn Saga.**

* * *

_**Heaven's Hotel**_

Its size rivaling that of the Spear Pillar, millions of souls were riding the grand, golden escalators to Heaven's Hotel. The structure was built miles beyond a vast cliff, from which there were multiple entry stations for each escalator. The souls need only stand on the automatic steps and watch the endless heavens float by.

With how many different souls were accepted into this hotel, none paid any mind to the black-and-white alien woman with pink angel wings. It had been a first for her, however. She could already feel the pure majesty of the incoming hotel, and that a person like her would be allowed entry was too strange for words. From this distance, she couldn't see the bottom of the hotel, let alone the top. No doubt, it was a tower that expands forever, equal to all the good souls that set foot in the Spirit World.

When the escalators finally ended at the base platform, the woman fell even more awestruck. There were pure clean rivers, fountains, palm trees and tables for eating, and so many different races socializing blissfully. _"Heaven's Hotel works to ensure our guests a luxurious afterlife. Each room is custom made for every new soul, your reservations are already taken care of! Are you a writer? Your pencil and computer are waiting for you! An artist? More paint and portraits you can count! No matter your occupation or interests, I can guarantee your room has it all! And if quality service weren't enough, only you can enter your room or invite others inside, and with soundproof walls, you can go crazy all you want and not have to bother your neighbors! So, welcome to Heaven's Hotel and enjoy a happy eternity!"_

A teenage girl in a green cat hoodie approached the reception desk. The receptionist had flowing blonde hair, a beaming white face with blushed cheeks, and a velvet tuxedo with black pants. "Hiya, Chiaki! Checking in or checking out?"

"Hm-hm, you know me, it's always both." The girl smiled. "I just got the new game, so I'll be alone the next few months."

"Well, you have an eternity, so take a few months and then some!"

"Haha, okay." Chiaki chuckled again and headed to her room.

_Founder of Heaven's Hotel_  
_CHARLOTTE MAGNE_

After watching Chiaki leave, Charlie faced forward to her next patron, taken aback by the winged, two-faced woman. "Why, hello, Ma'am. Is this your first time, I don't think I've seen that face with those wings!"

"My name's Dimentia." The woman greeted. "I heard my friends were hosting a Christmas party and I wanted to come."

"HUUUUUUUU-!" Charlie lost her breath. "It…It's really you. The legendary Dimentia!" The ecstatic founder slipped over the desk, gliding around Dimentia for thorough observation. "I… can't… believe… I finally get to meet you! My name's Charlotte, but you can call me Charlie, I'm the founder of this hotel, but you can call me… Charlie. When you died again and a room for you appeared, I was beside myself with shock like you wouldn't believe! I was waiting for a long time, but, you never came."

"Uh, sorry." Dimentia blushed. "The thing is, I-"

"Yeah, got adopted by these phoenix gods from another dimension, Kid may have mentioned that." Charlie stroked her wings. "And NOW look at you! First you were an Underworld Prisoner for eternity, now you've got wings and everything! I thought being the first demon to be welcomed into Spirit World was special, but you knock me outta the park!" Charlie got in front and pressed Dimentia's cheeks. "Goes to show the world ain't black and white, right?"

"Heh heh! So, could you take me-?"

"Yes yes, I've been so excited! VAGGIE! Man my post!" Charlie zipped into the hotel, dragging Dimentia. Her gray-skinned assistant moaned, "Ugh…" and took her friend's seat.

After zooming around numerous halls of countless doors, Charlie found the double-doors to the Party Room. She kicked them open and called, "HEY, EVERYONE! Dimentia's here!"

"DIMENTIAAAAAA!" Kids and adults alike cheered for their old friend. Nigel and Rachel Uno, Yuki Crystal, Leanne Grayson, Danny Jackson, Fanny Drilovsky, Kuki Beatles, Mikaela Chariton, Jagar King, Harvey Facilier, Brett Gunkan, and even Nolan York and his old friends.

"Heh heh! Hey, guys!"

There was food brought out by the second and all kinds of drinks, keeping all bellies full and spirits raised the entire time. "So, that's what happened to you." Rachel said after hearing Dimentia's story. "What's it like being an inter-dimensional warrior?"

"Definitely chaotic, but nothing I'm not used to. Still doesn't beat home, though! Still, seems like a few of you others didn't make it."

"Sadly not." Nolan replied, drinking a soda. "I got too old too quickly. Damn Affright…"

"But are Nebula, Jerome, and everyone else doing okay?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?!" Charlie excitedly led Dimentia to a basin in the center, the other guests gathering. "Miss Dimentia, I present to you… the Reflecting Pool!" She stirred the golden liquid, displaying a live scene of the Nextgen KND and their parents. They were all gathered at Delightful Mansion, engaging in games and conversation. "The party is more exciting than ever, thanks to this beauty! Even though it only works one way, it feels like the whole family is together! So, who do we focus on? How 'bout these two?" Charlie zoomed in on Sheila and Marine.

"Yo ho ho hoooooo, yo ho ho hoooooo~" Marine was drunk on rum and her daughter drunk on soda, the raccoons hugging and swaying on a table. "And I BLASTED Blackbeard all the way to the next galaxy!" Sheila punched the air.

"That's three Pirate Emperors my Sheila's taken down!" Marine exclaimed. "The strongest pirate right here, sheilas and boomers!"

"Oh, please." Chris scoffed with a smile. "Her lasers ain't nearly as strong as mine. I can beat her easy."

"Bah, don't be so jealous, Chrissy." Marine wobbled. "No matter 'ow you dress it, my daughter is perfect at everything she does!"

"Yep!" her husband, Elijah smiled sarcastically. "She does REAL 'perfectly' in school just the same!"

"'ey, now ain't the time for that, Elijah. This is a party, have a good time."

"You mean like it is every day with you?"

"Eh…Sheila, be right back, your DADDY wants to…bleh, be a spoilsport." Marine pushed herself up, and her husband had to support her as they walked away.

"Heh heh…" Mason came to sit by Sheila. "Parents, right, Sheila?"

"I guess." Sheila's eyes narrowed, despite her smile. "I ain't perfect, though. I sure don't make a good leader, do I, Mason?"

_"NNNGH!" Mason shook in anger. "Will you JUST! SHUT! UP?!" Sheila stood in place and turned to look at him. "This whole experience has been a living NIGHTMARE! All I wanted was to have a fun little day playing in the yard, nothing too big, but then YOU had to be all GUNG-HO for adventure, and check out the mysterious door with a swirling vortex! UUGH! We NEVER would've gotten in this mess if it wasn't for you. We should've just STAYED home, and watched Cheren and Panini have a little contest. That woulda been a MILLION times better, than being shrunk down to the size of a couple ants, and going on this wild ride, almost getting stepped on by my sister, getting SQUISHED by my mom, and eaten by your mom, and going inside Dillon's freaking ear, and almost FREEZING to death, THEN getting pissed on, with the most AGGRAVATING, ADVENTURE-loving raccoon MUTANT, IN THE WORLD!" After Mason had unleashed his rage, the boy began panting heavily._

_Sheila only stood there, all happiness completely gone from her face. Mason started to show a look of guilt when the tears started to well in her eyes, her lips quivering. "Sniff…" She sniffled._

_…_

_"And… Cheren…" Aurora spoke with the greatest regret. "They found out we were Kids Next Door. Big Mom… ate… Panini."_

_All the color faded from Cheren's face. He fell to his knees, unable to believe it. "…I'm sorry, Bro."_

_Cheren closed his eyes and shook with bottled rage. It looked like he was going to explode at any minute. "This is all… YOUR FAULT!" He swung his fist and punched Sheila across the cheek, knocking her back. Everyone wore looks of shock as Sheila gripped her cheek. "If YOU didn't come up with this crazy plan to begin with, and let us keep track of you, we could've thought of something and saved Panini TOGETHER! But inSTEAD, you had to insist we break coms with you, and THEN you wind up getting CAUGHT! You and your DUMB adventures."_

_Sheila fumed in anger, running forth to PUNCH Cheren with greater force, sending him across the deck as his nose bled. "AT LEAST I crave EXCITEMENT! Not like you boring desk-jockeys who have NO interest in life! Why didn't ya hang out and spend more time with her, then you coulda been there and saved her from getting KIDNAPPED!"_

_"That's not the POINT!" He ran to deal another punch, until Sheila grabbed his arm, but he threw his other fist and socked her. "You were SUPPOSED to save Panini, but you WASTED all this time, and-" As he talked, the two kept trying to punch each other._

Mason remembered both those tense moments, from the Minish Door incident and the Candied Adventure. And he knew Sheila's soft side better than anyone.

_She sniffed and wiped a tear from her eyes. "Because life is just… so precious, Mate. And with a friendship like ours… ya wanna make the best of it. It's like ya said, Mason… time just moves so fast… and ya wonder if anything will matter." She sniffled. "The reason I act like I do is because… our friendship is the best I've ever had… and I want to spend every moment we have together, having fun… without worry of anything…" Another sniffle. "Ya can't just waste time thinkin' about what bad things could happen… Sniff… Ya gotta make the best of life… in that moment. You know?" Two more sniffles._

_…_

_"…Mase… just what is a leader, anyway?"_

_"Hm?" He looked at her quizzically. "Well… a leader is someone who ensures victory for their team. They lead them on the right path, and they draw energy from their team, too. Well… that's what I kinda thought."_

_"…Me mum would be ashamed."_

Mason could tell by her tone that both memories upset her still. "Well, even despite all that, Sheila… I like you as a leader. Even if you're not up there with Cheren or Nebula… you're just really fun to be around! And besides, it was thanks to your idea to become pirates that Big Mom held off eating Panini; because of that, we still had time to save her. And it's not like the Minish Door thing horribly injured us; looking back, it was pretty fun!"

"Hehe, you sure weren't having fun~"

"Not even a little." Mason sweat-dropped. "But even if no one else thinks so, I feel like I can trust you. And you always lead us to victory, Sheila, and you do it your way."

"Aww, you big sweetie, Mason." Sheila punched his shoulder playfully, though he felt a bruise.

"Well, I'd expect no less from those two." Nigel said, smiling warmly. "I'd say those two had the purest friendship of anyone."

"When I think about it, it's pretty incredible how all of us worked out so well." Rachel replied. "Growing up, I saw and heard about so many couples fighting and breaking up, either married or dating… And I understand why, I mean, people just get tired of each other. Even Eva and I got into a fit during high school. So, why did we all work out?"

"Well, the Chronicler warned us of the Apocalypse," Nigel answered, "and our kids would take on the destiny of saving everyone."

"Yeah, but he never told us who would marry who."

"No, but we assumed." Her husband shrugged. "And we got married and had kids as soon as it was convenient for us."

"My WORD, you're a shallow boy!" Fanny punched him in the head. "Did you only marry Rachel because ya felt like ya HAD to?! Not out of love?!"

"What do you mean, of course I love Rachel! From childhood to the grave, I never regretted my decision!"

"I don't either," Rachel said, "but honestly… Nigel kind of has a point. It was because of that 'prophecy' that we all rushed to marry. Then our kids were just about old enough to have the strength to… survive what happened. If we never had to worry about that… we might've taken our time. Some of those kids might not've been in the same sector or school grade."

"But I'm sure as heck thankful they are!" Mikaela cheered, getting between the couple and hugging. "I've never been more grateful for anything more than those kids! And not just my own."

"You're right there." Nigel smiled. "You were like a second mother to everybody, Mika."

"Ay, and you were always helpin' us." Fanny said. "You helped treat my daughter when Nerehc beat her, you fixed that Minish Door fiasco…"

"Yeah…" Mika's hug softened as she looked regretfully. "But when I think about it… I think I was trying so much to bond with everybody that I neglected my own kids. Maybe that's why… Sunni was always so sensitive…"

_Sunni awoke in a bed in the hospital, finding her parents and sister looking over her, and her forehead wrapped up in a bandage. "Nnnn-oooo… what happened?"_

_"Sunni, are you okay?" Mika asked._

_"I was… trying to make something for you… Mom."_

_"She was trying to use her psychic to make something from her imagination." Darcy explained._

_"If you saw how skilled I was… you wouldn't think I'm a bad daughter."_

_"Sunni, why would you think you're a bad daughter? I don't think I could imagine life without you."_

_…_

_Mika finally snapped awake, the sword piercing her chest. Before Sunni's eyes, Mika dispersed into pink light and reformed behind her. "Yaaaaaawn. Sigh, Sunni, what were you doing?" She rubbed her eyes. "Were you trying to cut me again?"_

_Sunni was at a loss for words. She had no idea how Mika survived that just now… but it further goes to show her extreme talent. She switched off her lightsaber and banged her head against the tree. "NNNNN! WHY, CAN'T, I, BEAT, YOOOOU?" Tears started to leak. "Why can't I become as STRONG as you, Mom? Why can't I be TALENTED?"_

_Mika walked over with a warm smile, patting her daughter's head. "Sunni, there's more to life than just being really talented. And I keep telling you, you have to quit chasing after me and be your own person. People will like Sunni whether she's me or NOT me." She grinned. "And I rather she isn't me."_

"Don't forget the time-travel thing." Jagar noted.

"Time-travel thing?" Mika asked.

"Ah, I guess that canonically didn't happen… 'Shame, 'cause it was kinda funny!" Jagar laughed. "Sad, but… funny."

"But in the end," Rachel replied, "you decided the best way for Sunni to grow was to be independent. And it worked, right?"

"Yeah, it did. I'm glad that Sunni stopped needing me. But at the same time… I wonder if I didn't spend enough time with her? She was already 13, older than everyone else, so I assumed she would be able to take care of herself and not mind that I was helping the other kids. But maybe… I should've spent a bit more time with her, before I left."

"You were a great mother, and your decisions helped your kids grow." Jagar said solemnly. "You're a stark contrast from me."

"Come on, cut it with the emo tone, Jagar." Yuki chortled. "That's my job."

"You weren't there for most of it, Yuki." Jagar touched the Reflecting Pool and zoomed on his own family.

The Kings, Storks, and Crystals were gathered at a snowy area where Suki was creating snowmen. "LOOK, Sister-chan! I made snowmen of Daddy, Kingy, and everybody else! Now they can party with us, tooooo!"

"Hahaha! That's so thoughtful of you, Suki!" Miyuki praised.

"Yo, Suki, Danny's missing an ear!" Lola informed.

"EEEEK!" Suki jumped to fix her mistake.

Misty King, arms around her children, bowed her head. George and Kayla frowned and noticed the gloom behind her eyes. "I miss him too, Mom." Kayla said.

"No… I was just thinking… I don't think our family has ever been happy. We were always… so worried… about that awful year… wondering if everything would be worth it. Jagar and I promised each other… that after we survived, we would make everything up to you kids. We would throw away the Great Clock… and take a trip around the universe. Or maybe we would stay home and let you kids live happily. I'm still…I'm still mad that I let him make a weapon out of you, George… I wanted it to stop as much as you did, but I… We both wanted to think it would help us win."

Her arms trembled, hugging her children tighter. "Are you kids…are you kids… happier now… now that it's all over… that all the suffering is over…"

George and MaKayla hugged their mother, hoping to soothe her pain. "We are, Mom." Kayla whispered.

Jagar had already left the pool, not facing his friends. "Charlie… do you think the Judgment System can make mistakes?"

"Mistakes?"

"If a demon or Underworld Prisoner can be welcomed to Spirit World… maybe some spirits belong in the Underworld…"

The manager put a comforting hand to his shoulder. "I don't know the whole story here, but… you feel regret, and that's all that matters. You would restart and do it all over again if you could."

"Heh… no… I wouldn't…"

Frowning, Yuki moved the pool's attention to his family. Suki leapt to sit on her mom's lap with Miyuki. …With half-closed eyes, Suki faced her father's snowman. "Do you think Daddy is proud of me?"

"Why wouldn't he be proud of his little icebender prodigy?" Olive brushed her snowy hair.

"Yeah… I did my job, right? I helped save the universe like I was supposed to…" Suki frowned. "So, what should I do now, Sister-chan?"

"Do whatever you want, Suki. You're free from that responsibility. You don't have to burden yourself, anymore."

"Then…then I wanna keep helping you, Miyuki." She faced her sister with a newfound smile, eyes forming crystal tears. "I don't want anything bad to ever happen again… so, I wanna keep helping."

"Hmm… if that's your wish." Miyuki smiled. "We've got nothing to fear with the world's greatest icebender."

The Stork Family smiled at both their neighbors. "Yeah…" Bartie sighed. "It's all over… nothing bad'll ever happen…"

With repulse, the four pulled out their invitations. There was an ominous, dark feeling radiating from those posh envelops. They could almost feel a demonic laughter in their eardrums. _Maaaaa mama ma ma maaaaaa!_

Yuki smiled with pride at his girls. "Of course I'm proud of you, Suki. You too, Miyuki. Sigh… I'm glad I chose to spend those last 3 years with you."

Nolan nodded in approval. When the Voyage was taking place, Yuki began to put off his vigilante duties a lot more to spend time with his family. He needed to give his children their long-deserved attention. "You're a better man than I, Yuki."

"And here we go again~" Yuki waved an arm and rolled his eyes with a playful smile. "Another fun session of 'Nolan's a bad daddy.'"

"Hey, Mr. York was a great dad!" Leanne stated. "Even when he was doing his hero work, Dillon always looked up to him! Plus, you even worked together on lots of missions, like Halloween or on Punk Hazard."

"When Dillon was in training," Nolan began, "my exact words were, 'don't try to be like me.' I wanted him to be his own man and not a blind admirer. …And I got my wish."

_"Your dad makes a great teacher, Dillon!" Nagisa said. "He's so cool!"_

_"HA HA ha! Wow, Nagisa, you sound even lamer than I used to be! Don't tell me you're gonna be dressing up like that and playing 'Discount Batman' too."_

_"Not exactly, but… what's so lame about it?"_

_"I dunno. It's just, after everything we've been through lately, my dad's shtick just feels kinda… 'meh.' You know? I mean, no offense, Dad, we appreciate you for keeping the city safe, but… well, we kinda have a universe to save now, and I doubt you'd be up to that. …Anyway, should I tell Mom that Nagisa's joining us? I'm sure we got somethin' for you to eat." With that, Dillon returned upstairs._

"That was kinda mean." Leanne said with puffed cheeks.

"It was his way of saying he didn't need me. It's no different from Mika's or the Unos' kids. They grew out of their admiration and became admired people themselves. But even when our kids don't need us… they always need us. It's the simple rule of parenting."

"Heh, but you weren't that much different from Mika, were ya, Noles?" Dillon Simmons remarked, elbow-nudging him. "Acting like you were everybody's daddy~"

"What, no I wasn't."

"Yah, 'course you were!" Mika counted on her fingers. "Besides Dillon, you were a daddy to Midna, Vanellope, Madotsuki, that Misaka girl, Nagisa, Doffy Jr.…"

"Those were just cases of parental advice!"

"You knew you were a good father and wanted to enlighten the hearts of other kids." Simmons said simply. "And with how quickly your kid was growing up, you didn't want the father business to end so soon."

"Speaking of Father," Leanne mentioned, "why're they partying in the Delightful Mansion? Wouldn't that bring up… some bad memories?"

"Your parents aren't doing so bad to me." Nigel said, shifting attention to the conversing Sector Z parents. They appeared to be drinking with the Dicksons and McClearies.

"After that whole business with the Firstborn," Bruce Farley began, "we figured we just didn't have much to offer the KND, anymore. From being Delightfulized to being zombified by Jones, the gang and I just wanted to settle down and take it easy."

"You could say we're 'Sector Has-been.'" Lenny remarked.

"I can understand why." Emily Dickson replied. "I mean, people who come back to life not only live shorter lifespans, but they feel extra pain and fatigue. Taking it easy is the best choice."

"Look, here comes our snacks!" Scarlet beamed.

A bunch of snacks came along the floor, apparently carried by tiny bugs. The werecats collected some tuna pieces, Yang some tofu, and the other fathers some beer. "You made Rupert get you all beer?!" Emily shouted.

"Relax, he made sure his Pikmin didn't drink it. Right, Rupert?"

"Aye-aye, Dad!" A tiny Rupert responded through a megaphone, carried by some Wing Pikmin.

"There he is, Lilac!" Berry pointed. "Get him!"

"Oh, no!" Rupert yelped and flew away when the werecat girls tried to catch him.

"So… your son is just tiny now?" Bruce asked.

"Most of the time." Chad shrugged. "But hey, the smaller you are, the stronger you are. Just look at Vweeb over there." He indicated the one-inch Kateenian just as he finished dealing a suplex to Anthony. "In fact, how come your girls never joined the KND?" he asked Violet and Scarlet.

"They spend a lot of time with Rupert and his gang." Vi replied. "But they felt like the big kids got way too ahead of them, so they didn't feel right joining."

"Not that I mind that at all." Scarlet said. "I mean, with all the crap Vi and I did to each other, why let our kids experience worse hardships?"

"You're probably right." Ashley sighed somberly. "Sigh…Leanne…"

The daughter in question frowned, seeing her mom so upset. "…Where's Lee, anyway?" Leanne waved the water around the mansion until accidentally landing in Father's room. "Huh?" Her brother was standing next to the robed silhouette on his chair.

"Take it from me, kid." Benedict Uno mumbled. "When you get to be my age, you'll be a has-been, too. Ain't no one'll remember you or care…"

Lee sighed from the depressing tale of the retired villain. He walked out of the room with his head low, and merely sat against the wall outside. "Lee…" Leanne lay her hand over his image, the water rippling. "I was… a bad sister, wasn't I? All we did was tease you. We were never supportive… and because of that, you could never feel proud of yourself…"

A cane lowered under her arm and lifted it up. Leanne glanced up… at Dr. Facilier. The witch-doctor smiled and used his free hand to point down at the pool.

A blue-haired mage approached the depressed Lee. "Lee, what're you doing by yourself?" Lee recognized the blue stockings and sandals of Wendy Marvell, his head craning up at his magical friend. Ever since they met three years ago, Lee found Wendy's height remarkable despite being close in age… or rather, he had always been one of the more impish operatives. Now in teenage years, Lee was still astounded by how tall and mature Wendy had become.

"Wendy, this party is about celebrating our accomplishments. But I never accomplished anything."

"But… what about me?" Wendy asked with hurt eyes.

"What? How were you my accomplishment? I mean, I'm glad I got to meet you, but it's not like I taught you magic or anything. You were your own accomplishment."

"I guess when you look at how I used to be…"

_"Siiiiigh." Lee annoyedly walked to his room. "Break your faucet. Stupid blue-hair girl." Opened the door. "Next time I see her, oughta give her a punch in the-" The blue-haired girl looked up from digging around his mini-fridge._

_A sweet bun was in her mouth, but it fell out. Both of them stared blankly with wide eyes. Light-blue eyes met sharp red. Both mouths in a tiny "o". A few blinks as the camera narrowed closer. It changed position quicker, blinking closer to their pupils. The silence was broke by Lee._

_"MOOO-!" The door slammed shut by a sudden gust of air._

_"Ssssss!" She forced her hands over Lee's mouth. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I stole your ship! I-I thought you were going to kidnap me, I-I-I-"_

_He smacked her hand off, "Why the heck would I wanna kidnap you, I was tryin' to SAVE you, duh!"_

_"I know—I panicked—I'm sorry—I should've known—I didn't mean to—please don't be mad—I'm really-"_

_"OKAY!" He sighed stressfully._

Wendy sat beside her friend. "But I think meeting you was an accomplishment too, Lee. You were the first person who understood me and tried to help."

"Yeah, but I couldn't. Even without me, Dr. Facilier still woulda found you."

"I've always thanked you just as much as I thanked Mr. Facilier or Mom. So, please don't think you never did anything for me. Because you did."

"…" Lee looked up at her with a smile. Even through his bangs, he could see the warmth in her eyes.

"She's right, Lee." Leanne smiled. "You did."

There was a knock at the entrance. "Heeeey. Sorry to interrupt." Vaggie called. "There's someone who's asked to come in. His name is… Kameron Drilovsky?"

"Kameron?" Fanny recognized the name. "Is it… Patton's father?"

"Send him in." Charlie nodded.

A muscular man who looked fresh from the military walked in. "Kameron Drilovsky." Brett Gunkan marched up. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Glad to see you again, Commander." They shook hands. "Though I guess I shouldn't be, given the circumstances."

"It happens to all of us. However, you can be rest assured your children are alive and healthy."

"Ahem." Fanny coughed.

"Ah, yes, forgive me. …This woman is Francine, your daughter-in-law." Gunkan stepped aside.

"Ahh, little Patton's wife." Kameron smiled, shaking her hand. "Heh, what a firm grip. I can see why he chose you."

"We girls have always been superior." Fanny smiled proudly. "But I've got to give Patton credit. He survived the Time Demon and I didn't. No wonder they put him in charge of GUN. But, um… not all your children are 'alive,' Ay should say."

"What do you… mean?"

"Come look." Fanny led Kameron to the Reflecting Pool. They stirred its attention to Jeremiah Heartly, who sat glumly between Matthew and Leopold.

"I don't know why I came." Jeremiah sighed. "I don't deserve to be here without my family. Kami just… She thinks she can't trust the KND, anymore. She's gone to work with the Kremling Krew… to find a way to fix her daughter."

"The Kremlings?" Matt asked. "Those animals? What makes her think they can help?"

"Because they'll stoop to ruthless and questionable methods to accomplish their goals. Even something illegal like resurrecting the dead. Sigh… I feel so awful. I hear the neighbors whispering that Kami's a bad mother, but… she's really not. She just made mistakes."

_"If… I may, dear…" Arlon slid behind Kami and wrapped an arm around her, presenting her a card, "I have a solution."_

_"What?"_

_"You see, Dear Kami, I am in charge of a school specifically designed to put snobby children in their place. No, not like the views of these 'evil adults,' oh no. Meaning children who, participate in 'gangs,' make graffiti art, and other such property damage. Those kinds of kids. I arrived on this planet a few years ago to set up a campus, and it has been quite successive. If your daughter should attend this school, perhaps I could have most of her rebellious roots, shall we say, worked out?"_

_"Hmmm…" Kami took the card and studied it. "I dunno… it doesn't really feel like the school I'd send her to."_

_"The decision is entirely up to you, of course." The man stated as he started to walk away._

_Kami spared one last glance at the card before having another skim around the area for her daughter. She slipped the card in her pocket and began the walk back home._

_…_

_Stan led Kami to a nearby room that was designed like a kindergarten classroom. There were young children sitting at desks and coloring pictures. It was a diverse class with Caucasians, Asians, African-Americans, and even some Lilliputians. They all wore neck collars. "This is a secret program we started 18 years ago, called Project Daycare. We raise children to become Sleeper Agents for the World Government. Heh, when the CIA submitted this proposal, you wouldn't believe how many countries protested it. Even Japan. Boy, won't they be pissed. But that's why we have America, the freest country in the world."_

_One of the girls colored outside the line on her picture. Her collar started beeping, and some agents rushed in to grab her and take her to a back room. Kami could only gape in horror. "If that new child president knew about this, we would be ruined. The other countries would go crazy and everything would fall to chaos. Much like your relationship with your daughter, if she found out."_

_Kami bit her lip. From Stan's view, she appeared to be restraining some feelings. "Yes, Kami, we know you considered this. When your daughter was two, you among several other parents brought your kids here after you received our 'secret' invitation. Before you completely agreed to it, we made you believe it was a simple government-organized daycare meant to teach your children obedience. You actually let Kimaya take a few classes. A few months of classes, in fact. Her collar went off a lot. But by that time, we were ready to trust you with the activation code."_

"I don't think either of us were ready to be parents." Jeremiah said. "I was a deadbeat man who strained to improve himself for Kami's sake… and then Kami strained herself to stop her daughter from ending up like I used to. She really is a great mother. No matter who she has to work for, she'll do anything to save her daughter. I love that about her…"

Nolan had filled Kameron in on the tragic events regarding his granddaughter, Kimaya. "I see… And now Kami's working for the man who killed me." Kameron sighed in dismay. "Well, that man better not try anything. Or he'll not be hearing the end of it from my daughter. Kami is stronger than me, in ways you wouldn't believe."

"Truth be told, I would give her the 'Best Mother' prize, too." Dimentia agreed. "I feel like I never worried for my kids that much, because I didn't need to… but I should have…"

The Zathurian stirred the pool to Nebula, who was sitting on the balcony with Death the Kid. Both were gazing at the stars. "So, your dad's just… inside you now?"

"Yyyyes." Kid replied with an awkward scowl. "I'm as appalled as you are."

"Shh, no doubt." Nebula chortled. "What if you're using the bathroom or wanna look up girls on the computer?"

"Please stop talking about this. Bottom line is, I'm simply not upset over his loss like everyone else. Except in a different way…"

"I guess I'm not either. My mom's probably having the time of her life traveling the multiverses. But thanks to the Encyclopod, we were able to revive the Zathurian race."

"They… She did what?" Dimentia asked with surprise.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Charlie asked. "There's a New Zathura now. I mean, if they could just 'make planets,' you gotta figure, why not, right? It even explains how your mom died, Dimentia."

"How… did my mom, die?"

"Well, she escaped Zathura before its sealing and hid the Dimension Fragments. After a while, she got old and tired, and ended up drifting to this Violet Dwarf Star. …Then her body got absorbed into this star, and… That was it." Charlie shrugged.

"My mom was eaten… by the Encyclopod?" Dimentia put the pieces together. "So that's how… hm-hm." She smiled. "I guess there was hope for our dark little race."

Kuki then shifted the ripple's attention to her children, Kirie and Joey. They were playfully chasing a green cat around the mansion. When it turned a corner, it morphed into a tiger, ambushing the kids, who screamed playfully and ran the opposite direction. "Hey, Mrs. Beatles…" Danny began nervously. "Isn't Uncle Joey… the one who…"

"He was brainwashed. It's CP10 who killed me, not Joey." Kuki stated firmly. "I mean, look at him. Does that look like a killer to you, or an uncle who wants to be there for his kids?"

"Before I died," Gunkan inputted, "his rehabilitation was coming along splendidly. To be able to play with his niece and nephew like this… It seems he's come to terms with his crimes and moved forward."

"That's good." Danny smiled. "Hey, Mrs. Beatles… can I?"

"Of course, Danny."

Danny waved the pool outside the mansion, where Melody was doing a dance in the snow. Not bothered by the cold, she moved fluently in her summer clothes and exercised her bending. "M-M-Melody, can we please go in now?" Eric shuddered in his coat.

"Water and Ice Chi are amplified this time of year. This is good for the chi flow. But you can go in. I don't really mind being alone."

"Oh, I couldn't leave you alone, Mel."

"Melody?" a man's voice called. The kids turned to find Kade and Eva Jackson approach. "Melody, what're you doing out here without a coat? You'll get sick."

"Ocean Princess, Dad? If it doesn't bother Suki, 'won't bother me."

Eva used her bending to turn the snow into steam, warming the area. "If you wanna stay out here and train, Melody, at least do it with us. Now that Danny's not with us, anymore… we want to spend as much time with you as possible."

Melody sighed. "Yeah… if I couldn't protect Danny, prob'ly can't protect myself either."

"Melody, it wasn't your fault." Kade assured. "But no matter how well you can defend yourself, we can't rule out the worst possibility. So… can we train with you?"

Melody snorted. "You wanna do water aerobics with us, Dad?"

"Eh… maybe I'll just sit with Eric." So, the father took his seat beside the nerd, watching the mother and daughter exercise.

"Maybe if I did that more often, I mighta survived." Danny smiled sheepishly. "Oh well. No use fretting over what could've been."

"Man, so much doom and gloom." The souls turned to a brown-haired man sitting in the corner. "I thought saving the universe was supposed to make everybody happy? What's with all the sadness?" He guzzled a bottle of wine.

"Oh, Andrew." Nolan acknowledged. "You've been so quiet, I almost forgot…"

"It's alright." Andrew pushed himself up. "Seriously, though. I bet the Underworld Prisoners are having more fun than we are right now."

**Underworld Prison**

"LOOK AT ME, everyone!" Dr. Nefarious stood atop a stage in a green robe. "I'm a trans-dimensional time demon who's gonna destroy the multiverse! Well, WHAT ABOUT NOW, you faceless son of a bitch?!" He bashed a tied-up Ragaj in his round head, his villainous friends cheering.

"And what about turning me into a bomb?!" Specter kicked him. "Where did THAT get you?!"

"Hand me a gun so I can THWACK him over the head!" Kaptain K. Rool bellowed.

"All the power in the universe and STILL couldn't beat the KND." Red expressed. "That's more pathetic than WE are!"

"Yeah!" Purple looked into a chasm and yelled through a megaphone. "Heh, that's pretty stupid, right Revan?!"

"Damn right!" Revan cheered from a sealed box hanging above the darkness. "Even MY villains are cooler than that! And hella cooler than you, Dimentio!"

"OH, SHUT YOUR MOUTHS, all of you!" Dimentio, sealed in a separate box, cried in despair. "This is supposed to be solitary confinement, why couldn't we afford soundproof cells?!"

"Well, EXCUUUUUSE me, Mr. Universe Destroyer!" Purple teased. "We didn't know you needed your SPAAAAACE."

"I remember a time when the Underworld was a peaceful, miserable place." Medusa sighed, bound in the strongest chains in a cell. "Then we let this miserable bunch in."

"The Underworld's become much more accepting, just like the KND!" Palutena beamed, chained in a different cell. "I never thought in my life that I would be accepted here."

"I guess I can't criticize you for being perfect, anymore."

**Heaven's Hotel**

"Say, Andrew… whatever happened to your son?" Nigel asked.

"Abram? Well, his mind was pretty banged up after the fact. I asked Morgan to adopt him, and she helped to fix him. She'll make a better mom than I was a dad. Anyway… I'm about done reminiscing the past. The Apocalypse is done, and our kids are entering a new year. So, can't we just be happy?"

"He's right." Dimentia replied. "I've made a thousand lifetimes' worth of mistakes, so I don't appreciate everyone trying to copy me."

"You've a point there." Nigel laughed. He stirred the pool to focus on Cheren, Aurora, and Chris, who were playing 3-on-3 Ping-Pong with Panini, Francis, and Maddy.

"I can't believe villains are still trying to pull shit after everything that's happened." Chris said. "Why can't they just settle down and accept a happy world?"

"Villains follow their own dreams, too." Maddy replied, her Haki making her an expert at the game. "And when your entire existence is saved from obliteration, you follow those dreams even stronger. Everyone should appreciate the life they have, and it's because they appreciate it that they're not going to give up."

"Well, neither will we." Cheren smiled confidently, determined to keep hitting the ball back. "We did a great job this year… and we'll do an even better job next year. Let's all promise to live to next Christmas, and make sure as many people get to live as possible."

"Ay hope I at least get a solo battle next year." Panini said. "I've had a terrible streak."

_Panini continued licking the cone as she passed into a dark alleyway, which seemed completely swallowed in darkness even though it was broad daylight. The firebender felt a presence behind her, turning around to see [Nerehc Onu] standing in the alleyway entrance, his form covered by the darkness of the alley. "Oh, hi, Cheren! I was just on my way to getcha. Wanna come over to Goofy Goober's? I bet I could totally beatcha at eating ice cream!"_

_The Negative just remained silent, his gaze focused on Panini as his eyes were the only visible thing on his body in the darkness._

_"Um… Cheren?" Panini was becoming slightly frightened at her friend's silent treatment. She squinted her eyes and looked a bit closer._

_"Hellooo? Siiis'?" Francis called, coming into the alleyway. He took notice of the faint blood coming out of a garbage can, as well as the ice cream dropped beside it. The brother walked over, pulling the can open as it fell over. Francis gave a horrified gasp, his sister's nose bleeding, her clothes torn, and various bruises along her body._

_…_

_"There you are." Harry said. "Someone just left this on the couch."_

_Cheren walked around and saw the item left on the couch appeared to be some kind of small, black hood with bunny ears. Cheren picked up and examined the hood, and saw there was a small tag hanging from the hood. Cheren looked at the tag and noticed the black symbol of Majora's Mask._

_Cheren gasped, totally stricken with horror. "It's… Panini."_

_"That?" Celeste asked._

_"Majora must've snuck in here after I left…"_

_…_

_"Take the Rabbit Ears, too, Augustus." Joe ordered._

_"Certainly!" Without hesitation, Augustus dealt more chi-block punches against Panini before pulling her from the wall, letting Stewie bind her in more goo._

_…_

_"NUMBUH 100!" a banshee voice screeched. Andrew turned: the person to bravely oppose him was Panini Drilovsky, aiming a M.U.S.K.E.T.. It was twitching in her hands as she stood on the edge of the mountain. "You are scheduled for immediate decommissioning! As temporary Supreme Leader, I order you to come quietly!"_

_Andrew left Zach and approached the girl instead. He could see Panini's heart racing without cease, her fear rising to the top of her mind. The M.U.S.K.E.T. would slip out of her sweaty hands as Andrew stood high over her. In one swipe of his great power, he could wipe Panini from existence. Instead, The King released Conqueror's Haki and brought Panini to her knees. Her will was not totally lost, for she did not faint._

Her reminiscing allowed Cheren to hit the Ping-Pong into her eye and win the game. "Just wait, Cheren! Ay'll stop being the damsel in distress someday, believe it!"

"Heh heh! One way or another, you are my motivation, Panini."

"Let's toast, everyone!" Nigel raised a glass of soda above the pool. "To all our kids have accomplished! Let's hope for another great year of supervillain butt-kicking! Kids Next Door Rulez!"

"KIDS NEXT DOOR RULEZ!" The parents touched glasses above the pool (Leanne and Danny reaching up as well). With that, they all shared a drink.

"Man, I love family gatherings." Charlie smiled in bliss. …Her cellphone rang. "Yello?"

_"CHARLIE! There's my little girl!"_ roared the voice of Lucifer.

"D…Dad? What're you… I thought you were absorbed by Ganon?"

_"Little piece of me escaped! I'm a sewer rat in Underworld Prison! Managed to sneak up and use the phone. So, uh, whatcha doin', sweetie?"_

"I'm, uh…I'm rather busy… up here…"

_"Workin' on Christmas, that's no fun. Can't ya swing by to visit your old man?"_

"N-No, Dad, I…"

_"I bet the Spirit World has lots of good food up there. I'm, uh, getting a bit tired of these insects. A warm family meal would sure be nice."_

"Look, Dad, I'm really sorry…really…" Charlie stretched a fake, stressed grin, "but uh, lots of souls, lots of managing… up here… maybe next time…"

_"Ohhhhh, the cat's in the cradle and your dad is starved."_ Charlie moaned in dismay. _"Little girl white and the rat in the bars. When you coming down, Charlie, I don't know when. But we'll get together, then… dear."_

"Ahem, I have to go do something." Charlie informed the guests.

"Charlie?" Vaggie peeked in. "I brought those special guests you requested.

"Oh, right on time!" The manager shook her arms with excitement and wobbled to, "Dimentiaaaaa! I gotta little surprise for you~"

Her attention was directed at the entrance. A pair of mismatched faces awaited her… and emotions flooded her soul.

* * *

**Charlie and Vaggie come from _Hazbin Hotel_! But as you can see, Heaven's Hotel is the total opposite of Underworld Prison: though the prison is ugly, the villains are a lot more jovial, while the sparkling Heaven's Hotel… just has a lot of sadness. ^^; I even listened to sad _Metal Gear_ music to get inspired for some scenes. This one-shot also serves as a prequel to _The Spiritverse_, though chronologically, other stories must happen first.**


End file.
